iunae_lumenfandomcom-20200214-history
Hræfn Grimes
Hræfn Grimes, better known as Rivera Moya, is the main protagonist of Iunae Lumen. ''He is the son of the late Semyaza, one of the most powerful Archangels and late Jarrikan Grimes, one of the most powerful Archdemons. His parents were killed by '''The Round Table. '''He was adopted by '''Buck Moya '''and '''Mei Li '''as a newborn baby, when his parents sent him to them, in order to protect him. He doesn't known he is one of the most powerful living-creatures in existence. Biography '''Rivera Moya '''was born as 'Hræfn Grimes 'in Limbo, the space between Heaven and Hell. He is the only Archangel-Archdemon in existence. He was born to a powerful Archangel called Semyaza and one of the most powerful Archdemon called Jarrikan Grimes. Before his mother's death, Semyaza begged her long-life friend '''Buck Moya '''and '''Mei Li '''to save her son, and look after him. She also begged them to keep the fact he is a Nephalem a secret, and to only tell him and mentor him, when he himself discovers it. Powers & Abilities * '''Immortality' ''- Rivera posses an infinite lifespan and if manifested, he will posses youthful bodies and don't age another day'' * Invulnerability ''- Rivera is next to indestructible and cannot be killed by anything, unless it is an archangel blade, another archangel, God, Death, or Death's scythe. '' * Healing Factor '- ''Rivera can heal almost instantly from injury * 'Nigh-Omnipotence '- Being the son of the first and highest order of angels, Rivera is endowed with almost incalculable power right under God himself, that makes him one of the most powerful beings in the universe. He can overpower anything and create almost anything out of thin air. * 'Angelic Possession '- Like all angels, Rivera can posses humans but because he can manifest his own physical body to become corporal, it is unnecessary. '' * '''Biokinesis '- By snapping or clicking his fingers, Rivera can make people and beings explode. * 'Chronokinesis '- Rivera has more power and control over time than other angels * 'Electrokinesis '- Rivera can manifest electrical power * 'Empathy '- Rivera can understand the emotions of others * 'Flight '- Like all angels, Rivera posses a pair of large wings that allow him to fly * 'Healing '- Rivera can heal a human of any wound or disease they posses. * 'Implosion Smiting '- Rivera has among the most powerful form of smiting that he can explode, or implode, humans, monsters, demons, and even other angels. * 'Manifestation '- Rivera can manifest human himself * 'Pyrokinesis '- Rivera has the power to manipulate fire * 'Reality Warping '- Rivera has among the greatest degree of reality warping and his reality warping powers make him virtually omnipotent '' * '''Illumination White Light '- Rivera can unleash a powerful, overwhelming, divine white light from his hand that can obliterate entire buildings and destroy a number of beings in one place * '''Superhuman Stamina - Rivera has unlimited stamina and need nothing to sustain himself * Supernatural Strength '- ''Rivera is endowed with astronomical physical strength that makes him much stronger than humans spirits, monsters, deities, demons, and other angels. Therefore, he is among the strongest beings in all of Creation. * 'Thermokinesis '- Rivera posses the power to alter temperature * 'Terrakinesis '- Rivera can cause powerful earthquakes * 'Telekinesis '- Rivera is among the most powerful telekinetic and can move just about anything with their minds * 'Telepathy '- Rivera can read the minds of humans, other angels, and monsters * 'Teleportation '- Rivera can travel virtually anywhere across the entire universe. * 'Weather Manipulation '- Rivera has an unlimited control over the weather and can create rain, thunder storms, lighting strikes, and other weather effects * 'Nigh-Omniscience '- Rivera posses an almost unlimited amount of knowledge of the Universe. * 'Skilled Fighter '- As the highest warriors of heaven, Rivera is a skilled warrior and trained fighter * 'Trained Swordmanship '- ''Rivera is a master swordsmen '' * '''Cosmic Awareness - Rivera has near-absolute knowledge and awareness of everything * 'Demonic Possession '- Rivera can infest and control another human's body; he doesn't need the human's permission to do this * 'Immunity '- Rivera is immune to several demonic weaknesses, he is immune to exorcism, salt, iron, holy water, demon-killing knife, the colt and is able to walk on holy ground. * 'Electronic Manipulation '- Rivera can cause lights to flicker and electronic devices to go haywire, as well as switch on/off a TV by snapping his fingers as well as changing the channel. * 'Apporting '- Rivera can transport objects and people to different locations by touch or by snapping his fingers * 'Precognition '- Rivera can see into the future, although he does not always see the full picture * 'Superhuman Agility/Reflexes '- Rivera has the ability to react faster than a normal human and posses greater flexibility and higher/farther jumping capacity. * 'Summoning '- Rivera has the ability to summon beings or objects for assistance. This may range from invoking simple implements to mighty familiar spirits '' * '''Power Augmentation '- Rivera has the ability to enhance or weaken the powers of others '' * '''Power Negation '- Rivera is the only living creature, apart from God, that has the ability to cancel the superpowers of others, including other Archangels, and Archdemons Weaknesses Due to Rivera being an Archangel and Archdemon, it is near next to possible to kill him. The only living creatures that could possibly kill him, or due a lot of damage to weaken him enough, are 'Death, God, The Darkness '''and '''The Beast. ' Harming * 'Holy Fire '- Rivera's vessels, could be destroyed by holy fire. Contact with holy fire could temporarily banish and damage him Banishing or Destroying * 'Archangels '- Rivera could possibly be killed by an archangel, but it's near next to impossible, due to him being half Archangel and half Archdemon * 'Death '- As a primordial being and literally the bringer of death, Death could kill Rivera * 'God '- As one of the most powerful being in existence, God could kill Rivera * 'The Darkness '- As a primordial force that is older than God and Death, it can kill Rivera * 'The Beast '- As the creator of the archdemmons and primordial force, he can kill Rivera '' Powers * '''Electrokinesis '- Rivera could be killed by intense lighting blast * 'Pyrokinesis '- Rivera could be killed by hellfire from the Underworld Weapons * 'Divine Weapons '- Rivera could be killed by divine weapons * 'The First Blade '- The First Blade combined with the Mark of Cain is able to kill Rivera * 'Death's Scythe '- ''Death's scythe could kill anything in existence, including Rivera himself ''